Wesen, Münzen und sechs Tote
by KittyThompson
Summary: Ein sonderbarer Serienkiller wütet in London. Und dann müssen sich John und Sherlock auch noch mit einem amerikanischen Polizisten herumschlagen, der zum Helfen gekommen ist. John ist nicht begeistert davon und als er dem Mann das erste Mal gegenüber steht, wandelt sich die Nicht-Begeisterung in blankes Entsetzen. Denn dieser Mann ist sein schlimmster Albtraum. (Slash)


Die Story ist eigentlich ein Multicrossover aus Sherlock, Grimm und Herr der Ringe. Da ich mir beim Herrn der Ringe aber nur ein wenig Geschichte und eine neue Wesenart ausgeborgt habe, lass ich es mal bei Sherlock/Grimm. Ich denke, dass trifft es am Ehesten.

Ich denke, um die Story zu verstehen, sollte man beide Serien kennen. Wobei... sonst wäre es wohl Quatsch ein Crossover zu lesen... egal. Die Story ist eher lustig gemeint und die Hardcorefans sollten sie vielleicht nicht lesen, weil ich hier doch immer mal von den Charakteren weg rutsche und Dinge einbaue, die sie wahrscheinlich niemals tun oder sagen würden.

Für alle, die es lesen, viel Spaß dabei.

* * *

Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen bisher. Morgens hatte ihn Sherlock mit einem sanften ‚Wir haben einen Toten' geweckt. Nun gut, manche Menschen mochten das ein wenig makaber finden, dass er das gut fand, aber es war gut. Es war ein guter Morgen. Denn ein Toter bedeutete, dass Sherlock etwas zu tun hatte und das bedeutete, dass er gute Laune hatte. Und das wiederum war gut für ihn, John Watson. Helfer, Zuhörer und bezahlter Bewunderer des großen Detektivs Sherlock Holmes. Er grinste für eine Sekunde. Sherlock hasste es, als Detektiv bezeichnet zu werden und genau deshalb nannte er ihn manchmal so. Oft. Meistens.

Wie gesagt, es war ein schöner Tag gewesen, mit einem Coffee to go im Taxi, Sherlock hatte ihm fürsorglich sogar ein Brötchen gereicht, welches vom Frühstück gestern übrig geblieben war. Er konnte lieb sein, nett, fürsorglich… er konnte es. Wenn er wollte. Aber meist sah er keinen Sinn darin. Manche Menschen würden sagen, er sah nie einen Sinn darin, aber das stimmte nicht. John wusste es besser. Sie kannten sich seit mehr als zwei Jahren und er wusste, dass ein sehr warmherziger Mensch in diesem Freak steckte. Es war nur verdammt schwer, hinter all diesen Mauern aus Kälte, Überheblichkeit, Arroganz und Intelligenz zu blicken.

Wieder huschte kurz ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, während er neben Sherlock stand, der sich den Toten ansah. Den offenbar zweiten Toten einer Mordserie, die in Johns Augen wenig Sinn ergab.

„Wie ich vorher gesehen habe. Das ist der zweite Tote. Und es fehlt, wie ich vorher gesehen habe, der linke Fuß."

John seufzte. „Ja. Offenbar." Er blickte auf das Bein, von dem mit einer offenbar glatten Klinge oder Schneide, der linke Fuß abgetrennt worden war. „Damit haben wir jetzt einen Toten ohne rechten Fuß und einen ohne linken. Was sagt uns das? Baut jemand Frankensteins Monster nach?"

Verwirrt schaute Sherlock ihn an. „Ach so, Literatur. Haha."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckte hoch. Sherlock Holmes war lernfähig und er ging auf ihn ein. Sonst hätte er nicht gelernt, dass ab und an eine Reaktion auf triviale Bemerkungen angebracht war. „Danke", sagte John leise und hockte sich auf den Boden. Er zog dem Toten den Schuh vom verbliebenen Fuß und hob das Bein leicht an. „Da ist wieder dieses Zeichen. Dieses… löwenähnliche Viech."

Sherlock öffnete die verkrampften Hände. „Hier auf den Handflächen ebenfalls und auf der Stirn auch. Wie beim ersten Opfer. Fünf Brandmarken, die ihm offensichtlich zugefügt wurden, als er noch lebte. Es wird fünf Opfer geben, oder mehr. Zwei Füße, zwei Hände, ein Kopf."

John Watson erhob sich. Er wusste, dass ihm das Gespräch und der Toten nahe gehen sollten, aber Sherlock war nicht der Einzige, der lernte. Natürlich bedauerte er den Toten und vor allem die Hinterbliebenen. Aber nicht sehr. Es brachte dem Toten gar nichts mehr und den Hinterbliebenen auch nicht wirklich viel. Er würde sie nie kennen lernen und es war ihnen sicher egal, ob er Mitgefühl hatte oder nicht. Wichtig war nur, dass er half, den Mörder zu finden. Oder die Mörder.

Lestrade trat neben ihn und blickte Sherlock an. „Und? Infos. Bitte nur die für mich wichtigen, sonst komme ich mir wieder so dämlich vor."

Da Sherlock offenbar noch nicht so weit war, schluckte John und sagte dann leise und wie er hoffte, mutig: „Mann, weiß, laut Ausweis 45 Jahre alt. Linkshänder. Offenbar Ausbilder im Bereich Computer- und Druckerreparatur. Zwei Hunde. Schwul."

Begeistertes Klatschen aus Sherlocks Richtung und ein sehr erstaunter Lestrade waren die Folge. „Jetzt noch mit ein wenig mehr ‚Ich weiß, wovon ich rede' und dann passt es." Sherlock schien wirklich begeistert. „Auch wenn das meiste eher geraten ist. Aber ich stimme voll zu."

Lestrade seufzte. „Okay. Dann doch die Details. Kurzform."

„Mann… offensichtlich. Weiß, genauso. Ausweis liegt da noch rum. Sein Handy hat er in der linken Hosentasche, sehr unpraktisch für einen Rechtshänder. Kleidung elegant, aber nicht allzu teuer. Er will nach viel aussehen, verdient aber eher normal. Er hat leichte Verletzungen an den Händen, wie man sie sich zuziehen kann, wenn man Computer auseinander baut, oder vor allem Drucker. Ebenso Farbreste. Seine Uhr ist eine Prämie mit einer großen 20. Anzunehmen ist 20stes Firmenjubiläum. Damit ist er eigentlich zu alt, um sich noch selber die Finger schmutzig zu machen und auch zu gut gekleidet. Aber er tut es trotzdem. Ab und an. Also bildet er aus und manchmal reicht erklären eben nicht." John holte tief Luft. „In der Sohle des rechten Schuhs sind Bissspuren. Von zwei verschiedenen Hunden. Wäre das bei einem Besuch irgendwo passiert, hätte er die Schuhe weg geworfen. Also sind es seine Hund und auch neue Schuhe sähen bald wieder so aus."

Lestrade nickte leicht. „Schwul?"

John räusperte sich und blickte Sherlock unbehaglich an. „Das Armband. Es ist ein Erkennungsmerkmal in der Schwulenszene und zeigt an, worauf er steht. Dass er es trägt, zeigt deutlich, dass er auf schnellen Sex mit Fremden stand. Er wollte sich nicht die Mühe machen, jemanden kennen zu lernen und zu erklären, was er will."

Sherlock lächelte leicht. „Sehr gut. Wirklich sehr gut. Offenbar bist du schlauer, als ich dachte." Er hockte sich hin und nahm das Armband ab. „Genau wie das letzte Opfer. Er hat dasselbe Armband."

„Das ist blau."

„Ja, das andere war grün. Unterschiedliche Interessen, aber der Hersteller ist derselbe."

„Heißt das, Sie vermuten Szenemorde?" Lestrade zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sherlock stand auf und hielt das Armband hoch. „Zwei Opfer aus der Szene, in derselben Gegend, gefoltert, gezeichnet, ermordet. Beide circa ein Alter und beide offenbar an schnellem Sex interessiert. Es kann reine Faulheit sein, dass er sich die Opfer aus der Szene holt, weil es leicht ist, sie in irgendwelche Hinterhöfe oder Keller zu locken oder der Täter hat ein Problem mit Schwulen."

„Ein Glück, dass wir hetero sind", sagte Lestrade und lächelte. Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

John und Sherlock sahen sich kurz an und schauten dann schnell wieder auf das Opfer. Sherlock schob dabei seinen Pulloverärmel weiter runter und über ein schmales, rotes Armband. John bemerkte es und lächelte leicht. Er fragte sich, wieso Sherlock es noch trug, behielt die Frage aber für sich. Hier und jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, das zu diskutieren.

Lestrade kam noch einmal auf sie zu. „Wir kriegen Hilfe aus den Staaten. Ein Detektiv Burkhardt aus Portland wird uns unterstützen. Sein Vorgesetzter hat das so eingefädelt. Keine Ahnung wieso."

* * *

Es war so ein schöner Tag gewesen. Und mit einem Mal hatte er schlechte Laune. Wieso genau, konnte John nicht sagen. Aber es nervte ihn, dass jemand Fremdes sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen würde. Er war ziemlich wortkarg, auch im Taxi und selbst im Wohnzimmer, wo er es sich in seinem Sessel bequem gemacht hatte.

„John? Tee?"

Immer noch leicht abwesend nahm er die Tasse und ließ sich erst durch den leichten Honiggeruch wieder in die Gegenwart zurück holen. „Danke." Er blickte rüber zu dem anderen Sessel, wo sich Sherlock niederließ, ebenfalls eine Tasse in der Hand.

„Du warst gut heute", lobte Sherlock. „Langsam kannst du ja allein arbeiten."

Gespielt geschockt blickte er seinen Freund an. „Allein arbeiten? Spinnst du? Ich habe eben alles vergessen, was ich je über Deduktion wusste."

„Bitte nicht. Es ist erfrischend, was du alles gelernt hast."

„Ich bin trotzdem nicht du, Sherlock. So gut werde ich nie sein und manchmal ist es anstrengend, mit dir mithalten zu wollen."

Sherlock stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und rutschte auf dem Sessel ein wenig nach vorn. Seine Hände legten sich auf Johns Oberschenkel und streichelte leicht über den Stoff von dessen Hose. „Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen. Allein deine Anwesenheit hilft mir schon, mich besser zu konzentrieren. Du musst nicht können, was ich kann. Sei einfach, wie du bist."

John seufzte gerührt und nippte an seinem Tee, bevor er die Tasse ebenfalls weg stellte. „Danke. Das hast du ganz lieb gesagt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass hinter dieser ach so rauen Schale ein ach so weicher Kern steckt." Mit den Fingern streichelte er über Sherlocks Handrücken. „Wieso trägst du das Armband noch?"

„Gewohnheit…" Er streifte es ab und hielt es in der Hand, unschlüssig, wohin damit. „Tut mir leid. Aber die Zeit, in der ich weg war…"

„Sie hat dich verändert. Und mich auch." John nahm es ihm ab und legte es auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er es jedoch wieder hoch. „Das kann ich dir nicht bieten", sagte er leise und fast entschuldigend. „Und, wenn ich mich weiter auf dich einlasse, dann kann ich auch nicht akzeptieren, dass du es dir woanders holst."

Sherlock nahm es ihm aus den Fingern und legte es auf den Tisch. „Ich gehe nicht fremd."

„Das meinte ich nicht. Außerdem… wir sind ja…" Er stockte, unsicher darüber, wie er diesen Satz beenden wollte oder sollte. „Was sind wir eigentlich?"

„Freunde mit der Tendenz zu mehr…?"

John sah den unsicheren Blick. Er lächelte leicht, nahm Sherlocks Hände in seine und küsste sie vorsichtig. „Schauen wir mal, wo uns dieser neue Weg hin führt."

Sherlock lächelte glücklich, zog eine Hand aus der leichten Umklammerung und streichelte seinem Freund damit über die Wange. „Ich habe dich in den paar Monaten so sehr vermisst, wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich dachte immer, ich kann Freundschaft nicht empfinden oder… mehr. Weißt du, John, ich bin froh, dass ich zurück gekommen bin."

Er sah den bittenden Blick und näherte sein Gesicht dem des Mannes, der ihn mit jedem Tag mehr in seinen Bann zog. „Ich bin auch froh", hauchte er leise. „Ohne dich wäre mein Leben so leer gewesen." Vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf die von Sherlock und hielt für eine Sekunde inne. Er lauschte in sich hinein, fühlte diese scheue Berührung, die ihm schon so oft unterstellt worden war, von anderen, die Sherlocks Vorlieben kannten. Vorsichtig presste er seinen Mund ein wenig stärker auf den seines Freundes, ließ den Kuss vollständig zu und spürte ein Kribbeln, welches seinen ganzen Körper zu überschwemmen schien.

Vielleicht war der Tag ja doch schön. Man sollte halt immer warten bis zum Schluss.


End file.
